Salvando a Sara
by lita SYF
Summary: cuando Sara descubrió que Fernando se juntaba con Dinora, y ella se refugia en la hacienda Elizondo, ¿que hubiera pasado si en vez de que Dinora le pidiera a Doña Gabriela que echara a Sara de la casa, ella también la mantiene cautiva en la casa y la secuestra.? ¿como se salvaran? ¿que hará Franco? ojala y le guste esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es basada en la novela Pasión de Gavilanes, con un cambio.

Cuando Sara descubre que Fernando se junta con Dinora, y le cuenta la verdad a Gabriela ella denuncia a la policía a Dinora, y se enfrenta a Fernando. Ahí en la novela Dinora amenaza a Gabriela y le pide que eche a Sara de la casa, pero aquí está el cambio.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de que Dinora le pida a Gabriela que eche a Sara de la hacienda, la utiliza como rehén para chantajear?

Desde ahí veremos cómo sobreviven, como de a poco comienzan a enfrentarse a quienes las mantienen capturadas, como los demás intentan comprender, y como Franco intentara descubrir que es lo que pasa con Sara y porque no la ha visto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviamente los personajes no son míos, y solo el cambio en la historia original viene de mi loca cabeza.**

Estaban todos a las afueras de la casa de los Reyes, caminando hacia el exterior de la casa, mientras le reclamaban a Sarita el por qué no había contado que Dinora Rosales había sido denunciada luego de que ella descubriera donde se ocultaba.

-cómo te pudiste quedar callada, por el amor a dios – exclamó Oscar

- yo no entiendo porque te expones de esa manera – le reclamó Franco bastante molesto

- Deberías habernos dicho por muy prudente que seas – le dijo ahora Jimena.

- no deberías haberte quedado callada – siguió Ruth y todos los presentes, hasta que fue Juan quien acallo a todos.

-bueno ya párenle y dejen hablar a la mujer –

Sara los miro a todos y se decidió a hablar – bueno yo les dije que algo muy importante estaba a punto de suceder –

-si pero no nos dijiste que se trataba de Dinora Rosales – la interrumpió Norma

- bueno es que no podía decir nada, justamente mi mamá estaba denunciándola a las autoridades – continuo Sara.

-si pero no la atraparon, y ahora quien sabe que está tramando esa mujer - declaró Oscar.

Ruth fue quien volvió a hablar, - yo no entiendo como esa mujer consigue contactos, ahí tienen la prueba, estaba refugiada en una de las casas de Armando Navarro. Puede conseguir ayuda en cualquier parte.-

Esta vez Franco quien tomó la palabra – pues a mí no me extraña que tanto Dinora Rosales, como Fernando Escandón, Rosario Montes y Armando Navarro estén aliados para atacarnos con más fuerza – se voltio hacia Sara tomándole las manos – mi amor, ya quiero que te vengas a vivir para acá y poder tenerte cerca para protegerte –

-no ella yo no se puede ir. No puede salir de ahí hasta asegurarse que mi mamá ya no corre ningún peligro - habló Norma. Sara quedo mirándola fijamente y analizando sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, no podía alejarse de su casa sin saber de verdad que iba a pasar con su mamá y que haría con su relación con Fernando. Aunque se moría por estar con Franco y vivir junto con él, debía aguantarse esas ganas, porque sabía que ya no era solo el bienestar de su madre el que estaba en juego sino el de todos, ya que Dinora Rosales ya había atentado contra todos sus seres queridos y no podría imaginarse que pasaría si siguiera libre.

Franco por su parte recibió con amargura las palabras de Norma, y no podía entender como le decía eso a Sarita, quien él sabía muy bien pondría la seguridad de doña Gabriela por sobre la de ella, y se arriesgaría sin temor con tal de que a ella no le pasara nada. Algo que a Franco le aterraba solo de pensar que ella estuviera expuesta a peligro, y estaba seguro que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando ahora. Ella metida en medio de la boca del lobo, con criminales al acecho, y sabiendo que Fernando Escandón era amigo de quien su mayor enemigo, Armando Navarro, y que este visitaba con frecuencia la casa de los Elizondo. Siempre le dio desconfianza que se acercara a Sara, ya que pensaba que algún día se le podría ocurrir cobrar venganza contra de él atacando a lo que más quería.

La conversación perduro y el sentimiento de miedo de Franco jamás lo abandono. Sabía muy bien que mientras más avanzaba la noche, más rápido se acercaba el momento de decirle adiós a Sara y solo rogarle a dios que la protegiera. Tal como lo hacía desde que Norma se había ido a vivir a la casa junto a ellos y la había dejado sola con doña Gabriela y don Martin. A él parecía pertúrbale a veces que sus hermanos y sus cuñadas se les olvidara que era Sara quien estaba exponiéndose en esa casa, y todos los días le daban ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla, y llevarla a su lado. Tampoco podía juzgarlos, ellos tenían suerte de tener a las mujeres que amaban a sus lados, como sus esposas. Suerte que él aun no tenia, pero que no podía esperar para que se convirtiera en realidad.

Ya llego el momento de la partida y Sara se despidió de todos en la sala, saliendo tomada de la mano con Franco hasta la puerta de la casa. Se besaron entusiasmadamente hasta que él fue quien habló primero.

-Vas a prestar atención a lo que te dijimos – le dijo con ternura. – quiero que te cuides mucho y que trates de convencer a tu mamá para que hable con nosotros. – ella lo miro a los ojos y lo volvió a besar antes de hablar.

-voy a hacer todo lo que me aconsejaron. No te preocupes – Sara le contesto a Franco con una sonrisa un poco fingida. – como no hacerlo si sé que es por el bien de todos. –

Ahora fue Franco quien tomó la cara de Sara entre sus manos para volver a besarla, para luego hablar. – Yo daría lo que fuera porque te vinieras a vivir con nosotros. No soporto pensar que estas en peligro –

-Tranquilo – le contestó Sara besándolo brevemente – Tranquilo mi amor, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.- volviéndolo a besar, solo que esta vez separándose de él cuando terminaron para salir en dirección a su auto.

Franco se quedó viéndola como se alejaba con tristeza, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta para volver a hablarle. – Espero tener buenas noticias lo antes posible – dicho esto partió nuevamente a besarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente antes de que él se separara y dijera.

-Ojala dios te escuche – dijo Franco mirando hacia el cielo buscando una esperanza – porque lo más que necesitamos ahora son buenas noticias – terminó para volver a besarla hasta que ella nuevamente se separó esta vez definitivamente para salir camino a su auto. Llego a él abrió la puerta y mientras se miraban se murmuraron un silencioso te amo, hasta que el auto de Sara salió de la hacienda y Franco quedo ahí viéndolo partir, preocupado de lo que le podía pasar, y esperando que no fuera más que un susto y pronto tenerla a su lado.

**Esto fue el primer capítulo. Este fue más que nada ambientación de la idea, y es básicamente lo que se vio en la novela, ya para el siguiente vendrán las novedade. Ojala y les haya gustado, si alguien aún está perdido del momento de la historia y el cambio que se me ocurrió y que trata este fanfic, vea la historia original, está en youtube, solo busquen Sara y Franco parte 55 aproximadamente y entenderán.**

**Espero review por favor, para saber cómo voy.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
